


Learning and Loving

by SilverAmoebasquid



Series: 1/10/17 TeruShira dump [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BUT I LIKE TO EXPLORE EVERY ANGLE OF TERUSHIRA BECAUSE THEY ARE MY LIFE FORCE, M/M, NOT MY NORMAL GENRE IF YOU CANT TELL ITS KINDA REALLY BAD, PWP, TeruShira, WARNING. EXPLICIT. THIS IS SPICY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: Something new every day in the TeruShira place. Tonight is no exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1/10 so therefore, all the random TeruShira oneshots burning a hole in my computer are being flung into the world! Join me in this rarepair! Hope you enjoy these few miscellaneous stories!
> 
> Thank yous to my lovely best friends who read all of this nonsense when I write it, primarily [Kat](http://tendouaf.tumblr.com) and [Starlity](http://starlity.tumblr.com), you guys are great!!
> 
> Warning for smut, also warning for I am not a smut writer. The TeruShira was just calling to me though so sorry.

It had been on Kenjirou’s mind for some time and the evening when Yuuji dragged himself through the door looking thoroughly battered, he knew what he wanted to do.   


"Hey, Yuuji, how was your day?" Kenjirou asked despite knowing exactly how his boyfriend’s work had gone by the worn out expression marring his normally bright features.   


Yuuji managed a shrug and a somewhat forced smile before pulling Kenjirou into an embrace. "I'm just happy to be home and to see you."   


Kenjirou shifted. "Would you be up for anything tonight?"   


Yuuji smiled lightly. "For you, I'm always up for something. Just probably not a whole lot. Sorry."   


"Don't worry about it," Kenjirou murmured, gears in his head turning away. "I'll make dinner if you want to shower?"   


Yuuji pressed a succession of soft kisses to Kenjirou’s face. "I don't deserve you..."   


Kenjirou smiled wide. "Oh, be quiet. You take care of me all the time. It's pretty much a part time job."   


“You are pretty high maintenance.” Yuuji snickered and buried his nose in Kenjirou’s hair, breathing in the clean scent of his shampoo that somehow never faded throughout the day. "Thank you. I'll be quick and I'll come help you with the food."   


"Absolutely not." Kenjirou tilted his head up to kiss Yuuji's jaw. "If you come out after less than twenty minutes, you're in trouble. Just relax awhile."   


The two separated with another few fond kisses, Kenjirou heading toward the kitchen and Yuuji the bathroom.   


Kenjirou set a simple but nice meal to cook then padded into the bedroom, pausing to make sure he could hear the shower running. The bottom drawer of the dresser slid open easily and Kenjirou reached for the shoebox pushed to the back. Yuuji had suggested getting a lockable box, though Kenjirou thought that was pointless considering there was no one to hide any of this from. His hands shook as he laid his eyes on what he was looking for, a black butt plug amongst the various other devices, not all of then Kenjirou even fully knew the use for. After closing the dresser drawer again, Kenjirou took a deep breath and slid his jeans and underwear down to his knees, kneeling awkwardly on the carpet. One of the couple bottles of lube present in the bedroom was within reach and Kenjirou slicked up his fingers and reached around his body. Fingering himself had never been one of Kenjirou’s strong suits; why try when your boyfriend can just do it for you? However he did manage with no small amount of effort to stretch his hole wide enough to push the plug in. He grimaced at the tightness, but knew it'd get more comfortable after a few moments. He stood up, rebuttoned his jeans and padded back into the kitchen to finish up the meal.   


When Yuuji emerged from the bathroom, Kenjirou was setting the table.   


Dinner, while good, was agony. The sensation within Kenjirou was very evident and he was impatient to finish up eating and surprise Yuuji.   


For all of Kenjirou’s desire for speed, Yuuji was oblivious. When his last bite had been swallowed, Kenjirou looked at him eagerly.   


"Ready?"   


Yuuji laughed. "Jeez, let me digest a minute, will ya? I'm not as young as I used to be. You gotta wait up for papa Yuuji."   


Kenjirou scoffed, but smiled and leaned his head against Yuuji's shoulder. "Take your time... But take it quickly."   


After only a little while spent on the couch, Kenjirou seated in Yuuji’s lap, feverishly making out, Yuuji pulled away from Kenjirou’s mouth, laughing.

“You’re really ready, aren’t you?”

Kenjirou leaned in again, whining against Yuuji’s lips, “Please, Yuuji...”

That was the last straw for Yuuji and he rose quickly, Kenjirou still in his arms, and half-ran to the bedroom.

Kenjirou took control and gently pushed Yuuji onto the bed, resting one hand on his chest. "Will you let me take care of you for a little bit at first?"   


"Go for it. But I don't know if I'll be able to play the multiple times game tonight. I'm tired. I promise I'll get you off too, I just don't know if I'll be able to keep myself going too incredibly long."   


"That's fine," Kenjirou said dismissively, already moving down to tug Yuuji's sweatpants off.   


Kenjirou was pleased to see that just from the kissing and snuggling, Yuuji was half hard.   


"Hand or mouth?" He asked.   


This was something Yuuji always struggled with. While there was something he found intoxicating about Kenjirou sucking him off, the setter was damn good with his hands.

“...Mouth...”   


“You got it.”

 

Despite Yuuji’s fatigue, it didn’t take long before Kenjirou dabbed the last bit of cum from the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

"I take it back," Yuuji moaned. "I want to play the multiple times game. Like many multiples. I will fuck you, I swear, hand job first though. Please."   


Kenjirou grinned ready to go for it again, moving his hand up and down Yuuji's cock until it was completely hard once again.   


"Are you comfortable?" Yuuji grunted between gritted teeth.   


Kenjirou breathed a laugh. "Not at all. I’m so hard..." He sat up and started to wiggle his pants off. With his own cock now free of the stifling layers of fabric, Kenjirou felt slightly more at ease. He was still impatient though. “Lay back and close your eyes, Yuuji...” Kenjirou murmured.

Yuuji was quick to oblige and Kenjirou moved quickly to slide his own shirt off and reach around him again to extract the plug.

Kenjirou positioned himself and slid down only a centimeter or two before Yuuji’s eyes flew open and he braced Kenjirou up with both hands.

“What. Are you doing.”

Kenjirou wiggled, trying to sink lower.

“We agreed to discuss new things before doing them.”

“We did. You said you wanted to if I wanted to and I said to give me a bit to think about it. And I did.”

“You said you’d ‘let me know’.”

Kenjirou shrugged. “Here I am, letting you know I want this too.”

“This is not letting me know. This is just sitting on my cock.”

A small shiver rippled through Kenjirou’s body. “I mean, it would be if you would let me get all the way down.”

“Are you prepped?”

Kenjirou tossed the black plug that was still clenched in one hand onto the bedside table.

Yuuji’s eyes bugged out. “You? Using toys on your own?”

Kenjirou grinned. “You got a problem with that?”

Yuuji swallowed hard. “Not a bit.”

“Well then let’s get on it.”

“You’re sure about this?”

“Positive.”

“It feels different.”

“I know.”

Yuuji promptly removed his hands and let Kenjirou drop all the way down.

Kenjirou gasped and pitched forward, catching himself, hands outstretched, against Yuuji’s chest. “It  _ does _ feel different...”

Yuuji laughed. “You okay?”

“Oh, I’m more than okay.” Kenjirou was really liking this sensation of fullness that he’d never felt this way before.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Yuuji was still smiling, obviously enjoying this feeling as well.

“Not particularly. I’ll figure it out though.”

“I don’t want you to feel like im instructing you. But I don’t want you to hurt yourself either...”

Kenjirou gently took both of Yuuji’s hands in his own and placed them on his hips. 

Automatically, Yuuji’s thumbs drew soft circles into Kenjirou’s hipbones and his fingers spread to touch the most surface area they could.

Kenjirou kept his own hands on Yuuji’s for a second longer, caressing his knuckles. “Then guide me.”


End file.
